020116-Teams, Trials, and Trust
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:05 -- 02:05 CC: Hey Serios 02:05 GG: Hello. Mr. Aesona.... It. Seems. I. And. Some. Others. Will. Not. Be. Able. To. Attend. The. Councel. That. Miss. Aaisha. Had. Intended. 02:06 CC: You know, you can always call me Nyarla 02:06 CC: And I'm not at all surprised 02:06 CC: But what's the reason? 02:07 GG: Miss. Libby. Seemed. Concerned. About. The. Bothwell. Situation.... Whatever. The. Truth. Is. About. Him. She. Seemed. Concerned. That. Bigger. Teams. Needed. To. Be. Formed. And. Be. Sent. Out. Quickly. 02:08 CC: Lovely 02:08 CC: Can't wait for Botfly himself to pop up again 02:09 GG: It. Does. Not. Seem. Lovely. To. Me.... And. I. Am. Now. Teamed. Up. With. Miss. Lorcan.... Along. With. Mr. Moirai. Mr. Carter. And. Mr. Batson. Currently. 02:09 CC: I wasp being indirect, as per my usual 02:09 CC: I fucking hate this entire situation 02:09 GG: Ah. Of. Course.... 02:10 CC: So it's you, Lorcan, Eribus, Kyle, and Arty as a team? 02:11 GG: Miss. Lila. Is. Also. With. Us. But. She. Seems.... I. Am. Not. Quite. Certain. What. To. Make. Of. It. Really.... And. Miss. Liskar. And. Mr. Simons. Is. Also. To. Be. Part. Of. The. Team. Though. They. Were. Not. Sent. With. Us. 02:13 GG: As. It. Stands. We. Are. Currently. On. The. Land. Of. Famine. And. Feldspar.... And. Mr. Moirai. Seems. To. Have. Gotten. Us. Stuck. With. The. Duty. Of. Killing. A. Wriggler. Of. Some. Sort. 02:16 CC: Lila's a consort as far as I'm concerned 02:16 CC: Not a player anymore 02:16 GG: She. Still. Has. The. Powers. Of. The. Seer. Of. Time. 02:17 GG: And. Should. Be. Regarded. As. Our. Ally. 02:17 CC: Eh, that's fair 02:17 CC: So what's this about wriggler culling? 02:19 GG: Apparently. The. Name. Of. The. Land. Is. Not. Merely. A. Name.... A. Famine. Is. Amongst. The. Land. And. We. Could. Not. Bring. Food. To. This. Land.... And. The. Food. Native. To. Here. Costs.... A. Boonbond.... Which. Is. A. Billion. Boonbucks. 02:19 GG: He. Took. Up. A. Duty. For. Our. Group. Without. Asking. What. It. Was. In. Payment. For. Food. 02:21 GG: Which. Is. Quite. Infuriating.... Even. If. It. May. Be. Necessary. For. Survival.... 02:24 GG: The. Two. Humans. Currently. Here. Seemed. To. Take. The. Knowledge. Of. The. Task. Rather. Harshly.... Though. Mr. Batson. Seemed. To. Have. Stated. He. Will. Do. What. Is. Necessary. To. Survive.... 02:25 CC: Humans have a lot of hang ups about wrigglers 02:26 GG: Yes. As. I. Recall. With. A. Chat. With. Mr. Simons. 02:26 CC: Have you tried simply stealing the food? 02:26 GG: I. Am. Not. About. To. Start. Breaking. The. Local. Laws. Here. For. My. Own. Convenience. 02:27 CC: Better than letting the land of Famine get you 02:27 CC: You've already been cursed once by a land Serios 02:28 GG: Well. I. Feel. No. Curse. Yet.... 02:28 CC: Well, if the famine on the planet means you don't get to eat, then yes, you're being affected by the land's curse 02:29 GG: Though. Now. That. I. Think. About. It. Mr. Moirai. Seemed. Rather. Ravenous. For. Food..... And. Mr. Carter. Has. Stated. He. Is. Alright. But. Mr. Batson. Seemed. To. Have. Thought. Otherwise.... 02:30 CC: Kyle's skittish, so that mite be it, maybe? 02:30 GG: Perhaps. 02:31 CC: Hope for the best 02:31 CC: How's Lorcan? 02:31 GG: Annoying. 02:31 GG: And. Rather. Eager. To. Volunteer. To. Cull. The. Wiggler. 02:32 CC: May I assume annoying is good, coming from you? 02:36 CC: I don't know why she'd be excited for that, but eh, whatever 02:37 CC: So how's the scenery on the land of skeletons? 02:37 GG: Perhaps. She. Is. More. Like. Her. Caste. Than. She. Would. Be. Willing. To. Admit.... And. It. Is. Mostly. Just. Barren. Wastelands. And. Harsh. Winds.... Aside. From. The. Town. And. Mr. Moirai'S. Hive. 02:40 CC: Well she is the Grand Highblood :3c 02:40 CC: How are the townsfolk? 02:42 GG: We. Have. Only. Met. With. The. Store. Owner.... And. He. Is. As. One. Would. Imagine. A. One. Eyed. Creature. That. Demands. Either. A. Boonbond. Or. A. Wriggler'S. Corpse. In. Payment. For. Food. 02:43 GG: Rather. Fat. Actually. For. One. Living. In. A. Famine.... 02:43 CC: Oh really? 02:43 CC: Did you try investigating him? 02:44 CC: Maybe he's some shady food baron? 02:44 GG: There. Was. Not. Really. Much. Time. To. Investigate. Him. At. The. Time.... But. A. Second. Visit. May. Be. In. Order. Before. We. Do. Anything. In. Regards. To. The. Task. 02:45 GG: It. Also. Seems. Odd. That. Any. Food. Brought. Here. Was. Destroyed. But. The. Food. In. The. Store. Is. Fine. 02:48 GG: If. Others. Would. Have. Done. Less. Glaring. At. Me. For. Wanting. To. Ask. Questions. I. Am. Certain. More. Would. Have. Been. Learned. Of. What. Was. Going. On. 02:51 CC: It's not unreasonable to want some substantial information 02:51 CC: In fact, lack of information can be attributed to...pretty much every issue we've come across 02:51 GG: Precisely. 02:51 CC: Knowledge truly is power 02:52 CC: Forewarned is forearmed 02:52 GG: I. Am. Aware. Of. These. Sayings. 02:53 CC: And I enjoy saying them 02:53 CC: I know you know them 02:53 CC: You're into strategy and all that 02:53 CC: Even if you don't play chess 02:54 CC: Those damn games 02:54 GG: Yes. It. Seems. Now. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Trying. To. Get. Me. To. Do. That. With. Her. Gifting. Me. A. Chess. Set.... 02:55 CC: She's pretty good at it 02:55 CC: Beat me once 02:56 CC: Though there were immense distractions 02:57 GG: Claiming. An. Excuse. For. Her. Being. Able. To. Outwit. You. At. This.... Game? 02:57 GG: And. Why. Would. The. Distractions. Not. Have. Affected. Her? 02:59 CC: Well, it wasp a stalemate to be clear, I just consider it a loss in my book 02:59 CC: And you likely won't care for all the details of our match 02:59 GG: .... 03:00 GG: Very. Well. Then. 03:01 CC: Would you care to play sometime? 03:01 CC: See who's the better general? 03:02 GG: Oh. Gods. Not. That. Again.... And. I. Am. Hardly. A. General. Yet. In. Any. Form.... I. Have. Not. Even. Established. Any. Form. Of. Leadership. 03:03 CC: Pfft, I didn't mean to reference that, sorry 03:04 CC: And I don't mean literal general 03:04 CC: Chess isn't even a very good battlefield simulation 03:05 CC: If you're still vying for leadership then ask for it 03:05 GG: I. Would. Rather. Not. Press. For. It. Unless. I. Have. To. 03:06 GG: Though. I. May. Need. To. If. Mr. Moirai. Does. More. Rash. Actions. Like. Agreeing. To. These. Duties. 03:06 GG: If. Only. To. Be. The. Leader. Of. This. Team. 03:06 CC: Don't try to take their autonomy 03:07 CC: But we already spoke about a leader needing the consant of those being led 03:07 CC: the best way to get that is to ask 03:07 GG: Yes. But. No. Consent. Was. Given. Before. This. Task. Was. Trust. Upon. Us. 03:08 CC: And? 03:08 GG: No. Discussion. Just. Simple. Acceptance. And. Now. We. Are. To. Be. Indebted. To. This. Owner. Due. To. The. "Advance." Of. Broth. As. Food. 03:08 GG: Of. Which. Only. Mr. Moirai. Has. Partaken. In. 03:08 CC: Things are funny like that, huh? 03:09 CC: One person does a thing and unintentionally screws everyone else 03:09 GG: Again. The. Repeating. Story. Of. This. Game. 03:10 CC: And we hardly constitute a team, too 03:11 GG: I. Would. Hope. Your. Team. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Bit. Better.... Though. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Grouped. With. Miss. Fenrix. Where. In. You. Two. Are. Still. Rather..... 03:11 CC: Oh fuck 03:11 CC: So much for ignoring her forevermore 03:12 CC: Why? 03:12 CC: Who's idea wasp this? 03:13 GG: Well. I. Am. Merely. Assuming.... If. The. Larger. Teams. Are. To. Ensure. Safety. And. We. Currently. Number. 8. With. Four. Trolls. Three. Definite. Humans. And. Miss. Lila.... 03:14 GG: Then. It. Would. Be. Safe. To. Assume. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Placed. Into. A. Similiar. Team. Set. Up. 03:14 GG: And. I. Would. Imagine. Miss. Libby'S. Idea. 03:14 GG: For. Some. Reason. 03:15 CC: Libby ought to know that together, Lorrea and I don't make a team, we make a powderkeg 03:16 GG: I. Assume. There. Is. A. Greater. Reason. For. It.... I. Doubt. Miss. Libby. Would. Have. Placed. Me. With. Miss. Lorcan. On. A. Whim.... 03:16 CC: ...true 03:16 CC: It's not like I'd antagonize Lorrea on purpose 03:17 CC: Though my intant doesn't meant shit to her 03:17 CC: She'll find a reason 03:17 CC: Ehh, let me stop 03:17 CC: You don't want to hear all that 03:18 GG: It. Is. No. Bother.... But. I. Am. Certain. Something. Can. Be. Worked. Out. Between. The. Two. Of. You.... Though. I. Would. Hope. You. Two. Will. Not. Place. Miss. Aaisha. In. The. Middle. Of. It. All. 03:18 GG: Can. You. Two. At. Least. Work. Through. Whatever. Is. Going. On. For. Her. Sake? 03:19 CC: Ask her 03:19 CC: Is what I would say if I waspn't going to sincerely try 03:19 GG: Please. Do.... Though. I. Will. Make. Certain. She. Will. Be. Trying. As. Well. 03:20 CC: I mean, I'm sure as hell not going to try to be her friend again, but we can work together for a bit 03:20 CC: I hope 03:21 GG: Much. Does. Depend. On. This. Mr. Aesona. 03:21 CC: Everything depends on everything, Mr. Calier. 03:22 GG: Yes. But. Considering. The. Close. Links. Of. These. Relationships. And. Needing. To. Work. Together.... 03:23 CC: It's really not up to me if we're going to get along, man 03:23 GG: Not. To. Mention. The. Overall. Stress. That. Was. Already. Placed. Onto. Miss. Aaisha. Recently.... 03:24 GG: I. Will. Not. Be. Leaving. It. All. Just. Up. To. You.... As. I. Said. I. Will. Talk. With. Miss. Fenrix. About. This. 03:24 CC: Heh, are you our auspistice? 03:26 CC: From quadrant triangles to the triangle quadrant 03:26 GG: ....It. May. Certainly. Start. To. Look. That. Way. If. It. Is. That. Seri.... Dire.... Though. I. Wonder. Why. Am. I. The. One. Who. Is. Starting. To. Have. These. Quadrants. Filled. When. I. Was. The. One. Who. Was. The. Least. Interested. In. These. Relationships. Before. This. Game. Happened. 03:27 CC: I mean, if you really wanna be our auspistice, go right ahead 03:27 CC: I'm desperate to not have to deal with fighting with her 03:27 CC: And I waspn't invested in quadrants either when this started 03:29 CC: Honestly, at times I wish I didn't have any 03:29 CC: Not that both of mine aren't wonderful 03:29 GG: I. Would. Not. Wish. That.... Though. It. Is. Chaotic. To. Be. Certain. These. Bonds. These. Passions. Are. What. Helps. To. Drive. One. To. Stay. Alive. 03:30 GG: To. Become. Better. 03:30 CC: I'm dead. 03:30 GG: Only. As. Much. As. I. Am.... And. I. Still. Say. I. Am. Alive. 03:30 CC: Hehe, I know. I just love that response 03:31 GG: You. Are. Quite. Strange. To. Understand. Mr. Aesona. 03:32 CC: Getting to know me isn't as hard as you think 03:32 CC: You know me better than you think 03:32 CC: At least, you've got the pieces to the puzzle, mite be putting it together wrong 03:33 GG: Perhaps.... 03:34 CC: Honestly, Serios, I consider you to be one of my closest friends 03:34 CC: Turbulant as things have been between us 03:35 GG: It. Is. Quite. The. Honor. To. Hear. You. Say. That. 03:35 CC: Second only to my quadrants 03:35 GG: Well. Naturally. 03:39 CC: Am I your best friend, too? 03:41 GG: I. Would. Still. Think. My. Closest. Friend. Is. Still. Miss. Aaisha. Though. You. Are. A. Close. Second. 03:42 CC: Oh, I see how it is :c 03:42 CC: Second best again 03:44 GG: Well. I. Have. Personally. Known. Her. For. A. Quite. A. Bit. More. Time.... While. I. Still. Knew. You. For. A. Bit. Of. Time. It. Was. Still. Distant. Until. The. Game.... 03:46 CC: Relax, I'm only joking 03:46 CC: Though, I guess I actually can call you my best friend 03:47 CC: Huh, well how about that 03:48 CC: I guess we have come a long way 03:48 GG: It. Seems. So.... I. Certainly. Would. Not. Have. Thought. It. Myself.... 03:50 CC: Right? 03:50 CC: Not to make things awkward, I actually started to fall pale for you at some point 03:53 GG: I. Think. Many. Were. Debating. Whether. We. Would. Either. Go. Pale. Or. Black. For. Some. Time.... 03:54 CC: Yeah, I'd have courted you if it weren't for Lorrea related things fogging up my brain 03:54 CC: And the fear of Terrors and Twinks picking on you 03:55 CC: Felt less like an outsider's debate and more like a push towards black, actually 03:55 CC: Given the ones who seemed to be vying for that 03:56 CC: Namely, terrors 03:56 CC: Probably some kind of worst case scenario 03:57 GG: Quite. Likely.... Though. Admittedly. The. Push. Of. It. From. The. Terror. Acting. Like. You. Made. Me. Wish. To. Avoid. Such. A. Relationship. 03:57 CC: Definitely 03:58 CC: Since we're speculating, maybe that wasp their goal? 03:58 CC: And that us going for spades is a best case scenario for us 03:58 GG: That. Is. What. I. Am. Starting. To. Wonder.... But. In. Any. Case. We. Make. Our. Own. Future. 03:59 GG: I. Refuse. To. Believe. There. Is. One. Path. That. Will. Be. The. Best. Or. Worst. Based. Solely. On. A. Single. Choice. As. Long. As. We. Endure. 04:00 CC: Agreed. 04:01 CC: Too many timelines 04:01 GG: But. At. The. Same. Time. So. Many. Possibilities. Of. Success. 04:03 CC: Maybe ask Lila to point out a successful timeline so we can mimic them 04:04 GG: She. Will. Not. Likely. Do. It. If. I. Ask.... She. Had. Expressed. Distrust. Of. Me. For. Some. Reason.... 04:04 CC: She thinks we killed Lila 04:04 CC: Like, you and me 04:04 GG: ....WHAT? 04:05 GG: Do. I. Dare. Ask. How. She. Got. That. Idea? 04:05 GG: Or. Should. I. Assume. The. Obvious. Set. Of. Answers? 04:06 CC: Draw your own conclusions, but I know who I've got my money on 04:06 CC: Insert time related pun here 04:07 GG: I. Do. Not. Do. Puns. But. I. Know. You. Are. Infering. What. Happens. To. Be. My. First. Choice. To. Accuse. Considering. His. Desire. To. Have. Her. Sign. A. Primer. 04:08 CC: You could ask her to use her powers to see what actually happened 04:08 GG: It. Would. Seem. Too. Easy. A. Solution.... There. Would. Likely. Be. A. Catch. If. It. Is. Not. That. An. Explanation. Has. Already. Been. Given. About. Anything. She. Would. See. Of. The. Past. 04:09 GG: Or. If. The. Catch. Is. That. She. Will. Simply. Refuse. 04:09 CC: Both are equally likely 04:10 CC: Maybe more likely than her actually doing it and believing us 04:11 CC: But it's worth a shot, right? 04:11 CC: Unless the bad options just make things worse 04:11 CC: In which case, it wouldn't be worth it 04:11 GG: I. Suppose. It. Could. Not. Hurt.... Though. I. May. Require. Mr. Batson'S. Assistance. To. Convince. Her. 04:12 CC: Yeah, I say go through Arty when dealing with her, for now 04:13 GG: That. Does. Seem. Sound. 04:15 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Should. Go. About. Seeing. What. My. Team. Is. Currently. Up. To. In. General.... 04:16 CC: Right 04:16 CC: Have fun with the Famine 04:17 CC: I'll keep cuddling up to my quadrants and wait for the impending hell that is my new team 04:17 GG: I. Am. Certain. It. Will. Work. Well. Enough.... Both. Going. Through. This. Land. And. Your. New. Team.... 04:18 CC: Thanks 04:19 CC: Someone's gotta be optimistic 04:19 CC: And it won't be me 04:19 GG: Two. Sides. Of. The. Same. Coin. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:19 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios